Assassin's Creed II: The Rooftops
by Lovelessrapture
Summary: Ezio and Leonardo discover a new love for each other.  When Ezio is taken in by the Templars Leonardo must learn new tricks in order save Ezio.
1. Rooftops

The Rooftops

A party, no better a celebration was what you could call this day. Ezio's revenge was over. His old family laid to rest and a new family was blossoming. Ezio glimpses the party at la villa, the women danced in their best dresses. Masks were worn to give the feel of Carnival. The music beat like no other. The violins, the drums, all the sounds came together to give him a beautiful rush of feeling alive. This feeling, oh yes, he knew this feeling well. This feeling told him it was a goodnight. The wind picked up and the smell of food and sticky sweet air hit him. This feeling, it was like being on the rooftops of Florence. Jumping over alleys to reach the next building and then coming up to his targets. A swift kill was what Ezio liked best.

He looked around at all the ladies; it had been such a long time since they were his target. He spotted a pretty brunette one that was showing off her amazing form. _Oh yes, that one will do for tonight._ He moved from the dark hiding spot from the room. This was the best part of the chase, the stalking. He gently pushed some partygoers out of his way. The closer he got to his target the better she looked. An emerald green dress enveloped her body. A ribbon wrapped around her neck and the ends lead to her exposed cleavage. He could hear the faint sounds of bells as he neared her. _Closer_, Ezio could only think. This was a great hunt. Every movement he made towards her was flawless. Gentle and ever so silent he moved with only catching her in mind. She had yet to take notice of him. His target was like an emerald fairy and he could not wait to pluck her wings clean off. _Closer_. Ezio was but a few steps from her. Her earrings glittered as her head turned and she laughed in merriment. Her lips were a luscious color of pink. The very thought of kissing him made him lick his own. _Closer and she will be in my arms tonight._

"Ezio! Have a drink!" Ezio's concentration was broken when Leonard leaped out of nowhere and hopped in front of him. Leonard was drinking a drink and one hand and giving him the other.

"Thanks, but not now Leonard." He didn't want to be rude to his friend, but the hunt was his goal.

"Come on." Leonard pushed father. Ezio looked up to see if he target was still there. Yet, she was no longer in sight. Ezio gritted his teeth. He looked at Leonard and his goofy, drunken smile and sighed. He took the drink and drunk it down hard and fast. _Well, there is always another time_. He gave a laugh at Leonard.

"Bring me another Leonard!" Ezio said with excitement. Leonard's face beamed with joy and went to retrieve another.

"Ezio." Claudia was behind him with a young man wrapped around her arms. "This is Orlando de Luca. I just wanted him to meet my big brother and to let him know that if he going to break my heart you'll break his face." Claudia's grinned ear to ear and Orlando went pale as a dead man. Ezio couldn't help but to laugh. He did play the good big brother well.

"Here you go Ezio." Leonard had returned with another drink and handed it off to him.

"Well, Orlando," Ezio took a sip of his new drink, "if you want to be with my sister at least have a drink first. I know how much of a bold tiger my sister can be." The young man seemed to have gotten the color back in his face. A waiter came around with drinks and Ezio took one and handed to Orlando. "But don't worry when she's really excited she's just a wet cat."

"Ezio!" Claudia said in anger. Yet, Ezio say the smile on the young man's face. "Come on Orlando." She dragged the young man away in a rage to the dance floor.

"If he survives the night I might be able to welcome him into the family." Leonardo joined Ezio in laughing.

The music fired up once again. The night breeze blow into the villa and Ezio joined more into the fun and dancing. _Yes, this place will be my rooftop tonight_.


	2. Mona

Mona

It was early morning and Leonardo prepped his studio. The party was a wonderful distraction from his work. As he walked through his studio he noticed how messy he seemed to be as of late. He moved papers over and boxes out of his way. Placing old studies in cabinets and throwing pieces of wood and metal in a box to later be moved. In one particular pile he saw something glitter. He gave a sigh when he saw it was one of Ezio's throwing knives. _I'll give it to him later._ He continued on cleaning here and there of his apartment, when he stepped on a pile of small ball. A loud thud resounds through the apartment.

"Urgh!" Another small ball rolled off the table and landed in between his forehead. A small bag of Ezio's bullets were on the table. "Ezio." Leonardo groaned the name. He then picked himself off the floor. He backed ached fiercely. Leonardo would be quick about letting Ezio keep his things here next time.

The door opened quickly and a beautiful girl stepped in the door. "Leonardo, I'm here."

"Mona," Leonardo picked up the pile of bullets as not to fall on them once more. "Welcome." He placed the balls quickly into the bag and placed the bag on his belt to give to Ezio later. He went over and gave Mona a gentle hug. "You're early. I was in the middle of preparing for you."

"It's alright dear. You were my only client today, so I didn't have much to do." She placed her bag of her things by the wall. "I'll help."

"You are too kind, Mona. You don't have to. I'll be done momentarily." Mona walked passed him and started arranging some papers.

"Please, Leonardo what am I to do? Stand still the entire time." She gave him the most pleading look with her brown eyes. Leonardo seemed to have gaven up.

"Alright, but please make sure I can find it later."

"Of course."

The cleaning went twice as fast with Mona helping. Once it was completed Leonardo had all the things he needed to draw with.

"So my dear Leonardo, what do you wish for me to wear today? I have some of my grandmother's robes and a new one I brought for myself today."

"Mmm… How about nothing first, then we move to clothes later." Once Mona was undressed and properly positioned Leonardo commenced drawing her. She had wonderful features. A heart shaped face with almond shaped eyes. Her brunette hair flowed in waves and a soft and curvy form. Yet the ladies never really excited Leonardo. He wanted something the expressed power, agility, and flawless form.

"Leo." Leonardo abruptly woke from his imagination with a start.

"Oh yes?"

"You haven't moved your pencil in five minutes. Is something wrong?"

"Really? I hadn't noticed." He looked at his sketches and noticed only a few were completed. He rearranged himself. "Let's take a new pose shall we." Mona took a new pose. She showed off her back this time and gave him a profile view of her face. Leonardo resumed drawing. He carefully modeled Mona's form with a piece of charcoal when the door to his studio unexpectedly burst forth. A very out of breathe Ezio greeted them.

"Leonardo. Good Morning!"

"Ezio? W-what-"

"Just a morning run is all." Ezio said with a smile on his face. "I was in the area and what can I say the guards are my biggest fans." Beyond the door voices of defeat yelled we've lost him and he's gotten away. Ezio giggled at his victory.

"Yes, but Ezio-"

"No, wait I haven't told you why I was here. You know there's-"Ezio stopped mid-sentence. His jaw hanged taught as the nude figure of the women in front of him. "Leonardo what have you done she looks so real. You are such an amazing craftsman. Every little detail is shown amazingly."

"Ezio, it's not…well, thank you, but she's…wait!" Ezio went to place his hand on side of the figure. "How did you get her so warm?" With that comment Mona laughed and Ezio jumped back.

"Well I must say." Mona moved and showed Ezio that she wasn't a statue, but a living person.

"That's what I was trying to say Ezio." Leonardo went over and handed Mona a towel to cover herself. "I have a model for today."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry Leonardo," Ezio apologized without taking his eyes off of Mona. "Usually, I get to know the names of the women I see naked first."

"And I bet you forget them afterwards." Mona countered.

"The names yes, but the body…never." Ezio countered back.

"Lisa Gherardini, but friends call me Mona."

"Mona."

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze." He went and picked up Mona's hand and place a slow kiss on it. The kiss was far too slow to be just a normal greeting.

"Ah, Ezio what business did you have?" Leonardo said trying to get back on subject and have Ezio pay more attention to him.

"Yes, let's talk in private." Mona was left behind as Leonard and Ezio walked to a far off room to speak softly. When Mona saw Leonardo with Ezio a strange sight caught her eye.

"So if you can do this in secret for me that would be extremely helpful."

"Yes, no problem, Ezio. I can have it done in no time."

"Thank you, my friend." Ezio left as quickly as he had come. Leonardo stared at the door. As if look for a shadow of the man that left.

"Oh, I see now." Mona giggled and walked closer to Leonardo. "Leo, you're blushing like a young girl with the suitor she can't have."

"W-what?" Leonardo made and effort to hide his face, but when he put his hands there even he was caught off guard by how hot his face was. "I-I."

"Leo," Mona cooed, "You like this Ezio, don't you?"

Leonardo could feel himself getting hot. This was the first time he had really ever thought about it. He smiled a little as if figuring out a puzzle and his expression changed to a grimace.

"I can't like Ezio. He's my friend. He loves the women. I don't even think he knows I like men."

Mona's face beamed with joy. "Leo, it's alright if you like your friend. Why don't you try making him see how great you are for him? It seems he comes to you for many things yet you ask nothing in return." Leonardo gave her a quizzical look.

"Mona I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because…because that's not like me. I can't… I'm not."

"Leo!" Mona laughed a bit, "I didn't know you were so scared."

There was a moment of silence and Leonardo took a seat. His expression was distressing. Mona was taken aback by the swift change in his mood. She had no idea that the statement would sting him so badly.

"Are you that afraid?"

"I don't know."

"You know there is a way for him to love you." Leonard looked up at her. Mona had that smile on her face. The smile that it seemed only she could do when he painted her. "Are you interested?"

"Well…I don't know."

"Come to my place tomorrow night. It's at the acrobat's tent. Please, Leo I hate seeing you so sad." Her lips formed a small pout.

"Okay." Leonardo said uncertainly.

"Good. Don't worry, my dear Leo, I'll be sure to make your wish come true."

"Why do you help me like this Mona?" Mona twisted her lips into the smile only she seemed to be able to do.

"I too know the pain of unrequired love."

Leonard's session with Mona ended after that. She left saying she was going to make preparations for their meeting tomorrow. Leonard could only wait in wonder of what was the happen next.


	3. La Luna

La Luna

Leonardo looked around the circus. He had come early just to be sure he could find the place. People and actors were everywhere. There were accents and languages he had never heard before. Gypsies belly danced on outdoor stages. Fire-eaters where bellowing out flames in unison. The fire seemed glow brighter in the dusk hour. Freak attractions posters hung in front of the small tent while the bigger tent held the exotic animals. The wind picked up, causing to fire-eater's flames to whip even more and gasp from the crowd, cautious of the close flames. The smell of sweet candy and animals droppings was not a good combination.

Leonardo walked around looking for the acrobat tent. It was the third one to the far left of him. There was a vender, and Leonardo gave him a florin to get inside. When he was inside the tent the temperature was unbelievable. The mass of bodies and the torches to light the event make it feel like midsummer's day. Leonardo could only find a seat higher up. The stage appeared to be a tiny bed from the height of his seat. The lights were dimmed and a spotlight was pointed at the ringmaster.

"Tonight we bring you a special guest, Sigorne e sigorno. La Luna Brillante."

The spotlights hit the figure on top of a crescent moon shaped throne. She was a beautiful woman lying down on white sheets. Her face and body were as pale as the moon. Her short hair was a milky white. She rose and showed off her graceful form. She was high above the stage, on level with the highest seats. Leonardo could not help but think of Mona. In that instance she leaped. It was so sudden the entire crowd gasped. Leonardo was paying so much attention to La Luna he never even noticed the stage had changed into a tangled sea of ropes and platforms. She caught hold of trapeze and flipped a few times before gracefully up righting herself.

"Yet, what is La Luna without her stars?" The ringmaster bellowed. Other acrobats appeared dressed in shining yellow attire descended from above. They were all set on different points. Leonardo could imagine in his head the picture the act was creating. La Luna to begin to swing back and forth gaining momentum. When she leaped she was as gazelle with wings. The closest star grabbed hold of her and handing her off the next star. The speed in which this was going was unreal. The quick passes and flips in mid-air required unreal strength and coordination. The way she seemed to fly and hover with such ease was astounding. This was as mesmerizing as watching Ezio-

Leonardo grimaced a bit. The reality of him being here hit him in the pit of his stomach and caused him to shiver. He would probably have to wait till the show was done if La Luna was really Mona.

"But La Luna cannot play forever. That is why when II Sole raises La Luna must fall." Rising from the dark bottom of the stage, the sun, in shining reds, oranges, and whites stood on the bottom platforms. Mona came down and stood in front of him. They both stood still staring each other down as if they would soon do battle. Yet the sun went to one knee and held out his hand for the moon to take it. Music began to play and the Sun and Moon dances together. They danced with passion and grace. It looked amazing as they were together. Then, they parted the sun going left and the moon going right. They climbed up the pillars to reach the top platforms where the stars waited. They moved to together as both stepped onto the trapeze and jumped towards the stars. A long roped was in the middle and the sun was thrown to it first. The moon jumped towards the sun and was caught in his arms. They twirled while swinging forward and back. The moons legs spread out and the sun seemed to be getting ready. He threw the moon at the peak of the rope swing towards her crescents shaped throne. The crowd's gasp was the only thing heard as she stood in mid-air to look as if she were gliding in a straight line.

"Impossible." Leonardo muttered out loud.

"I'd say." The person sitting next to him answered. The lights flared brightly in a bright red color. The stars hid from view and the moon slowly raised as well.

"Thank you, Sigorne e Sigorno. Please return another day for another spectacular show."

The crowd began to leave. Their voices echoed how wonderful the performance was. Leonardo stayed behind till all was still. When there were no more people the stage handlers came out to put props away. Leonardo went down to the stage. As he approached the vastness of the area was taken in. It was very huge and his eyes deceived him when he was so far away. He went over to one of the handlers.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for a Mona. Well her real name is Lisa Gherardini." The handler did not answer him. In fact he looked completely confused. When he spoke it was definitely not Italian, and much to rapid fire to comprehend what it was.. "Umm…sorry, to brother you then."

"Ahh you must be Leonardo." A tall huge man dressed in a long red coat and top hat stood behind Leonardo. He was the ringmaster he saw earlier.

"Well yes. I-I'm looking for Mona." Leonardo said a bit baffled.

"No worries. Come, Come we were expecting you." The ringmaster placed a hand on Leonardo's shoulder and guided him towards the back of the tent. "Mona speaks highly of you, Leonardo. She says because of you she is able to perform far better than any of the other girls." The ringmaster gave a hearty laugh.

"R-Really? I don't see how I just have her stand still."

"And that's why she is so good." So it truly was Mona that was playing La Luna. From so far away he could not truly tell. Yet, Leonardo didn't get the connection with standing still and acrobatics, but he was happy to at least get to Mona. The ringmaster led him to Mona's trailer with little distraction.

"Here you go." The ringmaster gave him a nod and walk away. Leonardo walked up and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" the soft female voice said through the door.

"Mona. It's Leonardo." The door swung opened quickly.

"You're early Leo." She giggled. Her hair was the long wavy sienna. Her face still had the pale white of make-up and she was still dressed in her costume. "Come in." She grabbed Leonardo by the arm and pulled him inside of her trailer. "Sit down, relax." She moved him towards a seat. She then turned back around and began undressing behind a panel. "I'll get dressed and remove my make up, and then I can show you why I asked you to come."

"You're performance was amazing. I didn't know you could do such things." Leonardo praised.

"Eh, that's right I never did show you how flexible I was."

"Why was that if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well… I do so much of it at practice it was a nice change of pace to do something different."

After a couple of minutes she hopped from behind the panel dress long red dress. Her face the cream color it should be. "Come, I'm so excited let's leave quickly." Mona grabbed Leonardo quickly, excitement beamed making her face glow with luscious youth. She practically ran while dragging him behind her. They then came to another trailer. This one was old and wasn't in as great a condition as Mona's. Mona walked up the small steps which creaked at even the slightest weight change. When Mona knocked at the door it was louder than expected. The butterflies in Leonardo's stomach picked up again. A chill ran up his body when the decrepit old voiced said come in.


	4. The Box

The Box

The shrilled voice beckoned Leonardo and Mona to enter. The old woman was dressed in gypsy clothes. Her white hair pulled back and tied in dingy scarf. She smiled at Mona and Leonardo. Leonardo saw that the old crone's mouth had only a few teeth left. The crone was very thin and looked as if she would die if he spoke too loud.

"Bonsoir, Lisa." She spoke with accented Italian. "Please, get my things. Place them here. You, take seat." She pointed a bony finger at the seat in front of her. Mona scurried around the crone and went digging through her things. Leonardo took a sit, hesitantly. He glanced around the small dusty room. Trinkets from different lands decorated the walls. Ancient wooden dolls, miniature statues of goats and horned animal heads were scattered throughout the mess. Square shaped mask hung on one wall, styles Leonardo had never seen before.

Mona returned from her search a bit dustier, but with the things the crone needed. The Crone shook a small cylinder Mona handed to her. The cylinder rattle was like heavy rain on a tin roof. She was mumbling something in another language as she shook the cylinder. "Lisa." She called out. "Talk through me." The crone's accent was thicker than soup and Leonardo could barely understand her.

She spoke in fluently in her own language and Mona translated it flawlessly. "You are one that is good at puzzles."

Leonardo just nodded. She spoke again.

"Since, Lisa has brought you here I'll preform this for free." Mona said. The crone coughed. "Je vais faire de la vraie magie." Mona didn't translate the last sentence. The crone then passed the cylinder to Leonardo.

"Shake, then open." The crone spoke for herself this time. Leonardo didn't know what really was the point of all this. The pit of his stomach was roaring louder than before from anxiety. He looked to Mona. Her eyes were gentle and supported him. He shook the cylinder and tossed the contents on the table. The gasp that rippled the two women unnerved him and made him jump out of his seat.

"What?" He nearly yelled. The old crone stood up, far too fast for her age. She went searching in the spot Mona came from. All the while, mumbling in her foreign language. Mona looked in wonder at the table. Leonardo couldn't help but feel as though as he had done something wrong.

"This has never happened before. I've never seen this before." Mona looked in wonder at the jewels on the table. Shining stones of sapphire, ruby, onyx, even diamonds littered the table with the symbols on them.

"W-what? Mona please tell me what's wrong." Leonardo edged back from the table staring at the multicolored jewels. Mona looked at Leonardo and couldn't find the words for what to say. She picked up all the jewels that littered the table and placed them back into the cylinder.

"Leo, please pay attention to what I'm about to do." She shook the cylinder and tossed them out on the table. This time no jewels appeared but bones with blacken symbols carved into them. "This is what they usually appear to be with everyone. I..I don't-"

Mona was cut off by the crone's shrill voice. "II est celui qui peut le résoudre." The crone walked up close and handed Leonardo a box. She then spoke rapid fire at him. Mona did her best to catch up. "Umm…In this box is the casse…puzzle that will help you change your world. When the puzzle is solved, open it. But be prepared this box will want an exchange for the gift it will give you." Mona finished winded. Leonardo looked at the box in confusion. The crone sat down to pour herself a drink. She was fair paler than when they had started.

"Let's go Leo." Mona grabbed hold on Leonardo's arm and they left quickly out of the old crone's trailer. Mona rushed ahead without ever looking back. When they reached the trailer, Mona sat down in a chair.

"What does it mean?" Leonardo asked. His body shivered from the unknown.

Mona looked at Leonardo. "I think it means your special." Mona motioned for Leonardo to come closer. "In this box is something the old woman wouldn't even let me touch. She said it was ancient magic, some of the first humans developed. She would never give that to anyone."

Leonardo looked at the box and went to open it. Mona stopped him quickly. "Don't. This is for you, not me. Go home and open it. If I were meant to see what was inside I would've seen it ages ago." Leonardo could only look at Mona in bewilderment. A task for him to do and do it alone for him to receive what he wanted most in the world.

"Thank you, Mona. You are a good friend."

"No thanks necessary, Leo. I'm glad to help you finally." She gave him that smile that was solely hers. "It's so late Leo. Would you like to stay the night?"

"No, I shall be going now. Have a goodnight, Mona."

"Travel safe." Mona said as Leonardo departed.

Leonardo arrived safely home. It was near dawn and Leonardo hadn't slept on the way back home. His stomach was far too full of knots. He was both excited and nervous and scared all in one. He looked around his studio. The familiar atmosphere was what he needed to calm down. The smell of chalk and paint was enough to easy his raked nerves.

He walked to a work table and set the box down. He slowly opened it, freighted of anything that might pop out at him. When nothing did he let the lid fall from the box. Inside were dozens of small pieces of metal. On piece was a long snake like set of cubes with symbols etched into the four faces of each square. This is the puzzle he would solve to grant his wish?

Leonardo did not know what to make of this, but he was sleep gnawing at his head. It was time for bed not matter what he needed to do. Everything would wait till morning.


	5. The Pieces

The Pieces

Leonardo stirred from his slumber. The light of the new day stung his eyes. He recalled the projects that wanted him to finish them. He rose from his bed stretching and inhaling deeply the scent of his studio. He gagged as the stench of festering meat attacked his sinuses. _Must remember to throw that back into the hole it came from,_ Leonardo thought.

He looked around his studio and sighed at the work he had yet to finish. He walked passed much of unfinished works, when he looked at the box. A jolt of realization shot through his back. Leonardo opened the box once more. He had thought of the events yesterday a fleeting dream. The evidence of yesterday's meeting where in front of him. He poured out the contents of the box. The metal clanged sharply against the wooden desk. He grabbed a chair and sat down. A wonderful rush of motivation was like a refreshing spring after a long drought.

Leonardo could see the way the metal turned. How the long snake like piece coiled at angles. He turned the squares to certain symbols. Only know which ones to show or not by how hot certain ones felt. He didn't understand this feeling, but it felt like he was making a masterpiece. When Leonardo finished twisting the piece into place it was in the shape of a rectangular box. He then attached the metal plates which fit together like jigsaw pieces. Everything was coming together so quickly. Leonardo knew where each piece fit like this was his own creation. Knew, that when he placed the last piece on the box, his masterpiece would be done. Leonardo placed the last piece. A feeling of accomplishment and wonder washed over him.

A knock at the door interrupted him. Ezio stepped in cheerfully.

"Leonardo, Good-" Ezio looked Leonardo up and down. When Leonardo looked at himself he saw he was only in a shirt and underwear. "-Morning to you to." Ezio chuckled a bit.

Leonardo face felt like hotter than lava at the moment. He placed the box on the table and swiftly went into his bed room.

"Quickly going to work I see without getting dressed. I'm glad you have such vigor for your work." Ezio said.

"N-not really." Leonardo managed to spit out while snatching up his shirt and pants and putting them on.

"How are things going, friend?"

"Fine. They are going really well." Leonardo made a face. He had forgotten to even start Ezio's designs. _He's probably here for that_. Leonardo walked out of his room white his white shirt and some pants this time. He wasn't very neat, but it would have to do. When he saw Ezio he had the box in his hands examining it. Leonardo panicked. Jolting over toward Ezio.

"Wait, please. I just finished it." Leonardo held himself back from snatching the box away. He held out his hands and waited for Ezio to place the box in them.

"It looks familiar to me." Ezio said as he pointed to the markings on the side of the box. "I've seen this type of metal before."

"You have?" Leonardo asked. Leonardo glanced at the box. A weird feeling fell over Leonardo as he looked the box's markings. He seemed to be lost in his own curiosity. Open it was what the box seemed to be telling him. Leonardo complied with the request.

The fall was instant. The feeling of vertigo hit Leonardo worse than a punch to the gut. Golden light blocked his vision. He felt an assault of pin pricks all over his body. Time was moving fast yet slow, all at once. He couldn't turn to see Ezio. He was alone in this desolate cold lite world. Leonardo had no strength to move. He felt he was laying down now. His body was underneath a heavy warm object.

"Leonardo." He heard his name being called. "Leonardo." The voice sounded familiar and distance. "Leonardo." I loud bang followed the last one. Leo woke up a jolt. His eyes stung from the sunlight from the window. His vision was blurred, but he could make out a female form. Claudia stood over him with a cooking pan and a spoon. "Honestly, dormiglione, breakfast is done and over with. I don't see why Ezio lets you sleep so late." She walked away her job completed.

Leonardo took more time to adjust. _What just happened?_ Leonardo looked around the room. This was not his home. The air didn't spell of chalk and paint, but of cologne and fabric. The room was fit for a noble. The floor had Indian rugs. The bed was big and full of high quality fabric. When Leonardo uncovered himself a nice breeze awaited his unclothed body. Heavy oak chairs had clothes thrown over them. In a rush he picked them up.

"Who said you could get dressed?" Leonardo froze. The butterflies in his stomach were acid eating through his body. His was had now burned off from all the hot blood rushing up from the rest of his body to his head. Leonardo was grabbed from behind in a warm embrace. Kisses pelted his shoulder and moved up to his ear. "I wasn't done with you yet." Leonardo quivered as his ear was molested by the hot wet tongue. He was dizzy from the pleasure. When Ezio touched his shaft he nearly doubled over. When Ezio began to move up and down his gasp was more like inhaling air after being underwater for so long.

"Ez- Ezio." Leonardo wanted Ezio to stop. He wanted to understand what was going on. When he realized he was lying on his back, all thoughts left him. Seeing Ezio in front of him was the most beautifulness picture his eyes could have witness. Dark, brown hair flowed down boarder shoulders. A sinew torso hovered over him. A thin waist line down to a hard erection, running slick with pre cum. Ezio bent towards Leonardo placing his mouth on his. A courageous tongue broke through Leonardo's soft lips. Ezio ran his hands through Leonardo's lacey blonde hair. When Ezio broke the kiss Leonardo could only gasp for air. His head swaying in and out like an ocean. Leonardo could feel hands exploring his body. His nipples were being sucked and licked without mercy. When a warm wet mouth entwined his shaft the butterflies that were locked in his stomach came out as a loud moan. He gripped the rug with all his might as Ezio began to work up in down in long agonizing strides.

The pleasure was insane. Leonardo's mine was to dizzy to question anything. He was riding the waves of pleasure in this vast sea of ecstasy. Ezio took his mouth away and Leonardo couldn't help but whimper. Ezio spread Leonardo's legs apart. Ezio entered hard and quickly. Leonardo flinched from the sudden invasion making Ezio moan. Ezio's shaft was thick and hot inside of Leonardo.

"You… have to …stop squeezing me so hard." Ezio said through fits of breath. Leonardo's tight ass was wreaking havoc on his shaft. If he moved when Leonardo was like this he'd blown his load far too soon for this to be as fun as he wanted it.

Leonardo shook hard. His body was wrapped in warm ecstasy. Words didn't come to his mind. He wanted to say how good this felt wanted to call out Ezio's name, but only got out moans and incoherent syllables. When Leonardo didn't comply, Ezio removed himself from the warm entrance. He turned Leonardo, raising his butt so he can enter in him once more.

"Maybe this will make you more obedient." Ezio entered into Leonardo's entrance once again. Leonardo was much looser. Ezio began to move vigorously. His shaft slammed into the inner walls of Leonardo's insides. Leonardo was moaning thunderous. No shame from the pleasure that was happening.

Ezio reached around and grabbed hold on Leonardo. "Please. C-can't take more." Leonardo moaned as Ezio began to moving unmeditated. His strokes ripped decibels out of Leonardo's voice he didn't know he had. They both wet from kisses, wet from licking, and wet from sweating. Their bodies synched in rhythm with no beat. When Leonardo could not take anymore, his back arched hard and his body jerked up and climaxed hard. Ezio smiled and watched entertainingly as Leonardo's cum convulsed out of his shaft. As Ezio watched he sped up causing Leo to moan and arc harder than before. The spectacle made Ezio incredibly excited. He stiffed and climaxed inside of Leonardo. He bent down to kiss Leonardo moan all the while his shaft quivered in Leonardo's tight hole. This felt good.


End file.
